phoenix_pipfandomcom-20200213-history
Dumbness of Nations
Dumbness of Nations aka Alpha Game Start This game started from the second and third generations of the Phoenix and probably, though not for sure, started from an Asian guy named Siyu Xue, who liked to talk about philosophy and his ego and played too many games. Though, it is most speculated that an inspiration was Conflict of Nations, a military strategy game (you should try it) and Siyu's insatiable thirst for power, no one knows. The game started when Siyu declared war against some sixth graders somewhere around September 2018. His nation was named the Asian Federasian, later renamed to the Asian Federasian of Communism by Jonathan Wei, and the opposing nation was named Alganoosh or Alaganuch. Another nation, the Fellowship of Candism, was founded by Eswar Balaraman on October 1. On October 13, 11:12 AM, the Asian Federasian's document was created, gained membership, and also around the same time, the Alaganuch created their doc. Slowly, more people would make nations and join, and slowly, progress was made. Land System This is an important section, one that shows a major flaw in the game. Since this is a real life simulation, you get land in the back of Kennedy that is usually claimed during bus dismissal. Land is either acclaimed when someone besides you grants you land, or you step on that patch of land and that is now yours. See, a major problem is how much ambiguity there is, since you can't track everyone's movements, and no one has the correct map. Also, when there was a UN that Siyu was not a part of, Siyu would just give land to non-recognised countries without anybody knowing and this was a huge mess. United Nations The "UN" in this game was started by Ian Rushing on October 28 as a neutral nation within the Asian Federasian's territory. Though, it was made a document by Eric Gu with Ian as the Secretary-General, Eric as the facilitator, and recognized 4 states, the Asian Federasian, the Alaganuch, the Fellowship of Candism, and the Democratic People's Republic of Scotland. It also had not made sovereign yet Eliana's Clan, Shadow Clan, and Fruity Land. Only 11 minutes after the doc was created on November 1, 2018, Eric found it wise to make himself secretary general and Ian a facilitator. Though, after a very heated comment war between Eric and Siyu, Eric decided to quit. When Eric, Ian, and Harry Yu were talking in math, Krishna Pothapragada passed by, and Eric thought that Krishna, of all people, should be the new Secretary-General. He appointed his twin, Deeraj Pothapragada, to be his facilitator, and one of his friends, to be the peacekeeper, one who tases international criminals to keep them in line. After time, this friend left, then came back again, Trenton became peacekeeper, an international court, the High Court of the Seventh Phoenix, a census, and sovereignty rules were established, new roles such as Gabtihs, all the court roles, and the Lord Protector Hospitaller Special Caretaker from the Oak Tree that Serves the Truly Noble Righteous Heavenly Order Called the Alpaca Clan made, and Deeraj left. Though, what are the nations that make it the United Nations? The Asian Federasian The Asian Federasian was established at the start of the game by Jonathan Wei and Siyu Xue, after that, the 2 couldn't settle on a name so they asked Arnav Ramnessh Jonathan suggested Asian Federation, Arnav then said Asian Federasian and the name was settled on. The Document was created October 16th, 2018 at 11:12am. Where Harry established communism. The Asian Federasian quickly established control over the Tree and the sidewalk area around the Tree. The Asian Federasian was always at war, when Andersons clan was established and took control of the pod, the Asian Federasian quickly took control of the Hallways, The French room (204) via Maxwell Chen, Deeraj and Siyu, as well as room 202 via 6th Graders. Next was the election, there were 4 people running, Conner, Max, Jonathan and Harry, The election ended up being a tie between Harry and Jonathan at 8 votes each, while Max ended up with 1 (himself) and Connor 2. To solve this tie, there was another vote where only Jonathan and Harry were running and Jonathan won with 10 and Harry had 9. The Asian Federasian was a powerful military nation who would thrive despite being at constant war with many nations The Anthem was a video that Harry found and he was awarded many ranks for earning it, it goes as the following Comrade, steel production is down I said comrade, you must sleep on the ground I said comrade, cause you're in new gulag There’s no need to be capitalist Comrade, there’s a place you can go I said comrade, where everybody shares dough You must stay here, and I’m sure that we’ll find Many ways to maximize your productivity It’s fun to stay at the USSR It’s fun to stay at the USSR They have everything for laborer to make You can hang out with all the Bolsheviks It’s fun to stay at the USSR It’s fun to stay at the USSR You can cleanse yourself of filth You can eat the borscht You can do whatever state requires Comrade, are you listen to Stalin? I said Comrade, do you hear KGB callin? I said comrade, you can make real Marx’s dreams But you must know this one thing No man, does it all by himself I said comrade, put your individualism on the shelf And just go there, to the USSR I’m sure you can help the revolution It’s fun to stay at the USSR It’s fun to stay at the USSR They have everything for laborer to make You can hang out with all the Bolsheviks It’s fun to stay at the USSR It’s fun to stay at the USSR After winter break, it was realized that not much in the game was happening, most people outright left, and the game devolved into a platform for Siyu and Maxwell Chen to insult each other over, so in the end, Krishna and Deeraj Pothapragada decided to kill the game on January 22, 2018, 8:00 AM to end the inevitable madness that we all knew when the game started that it would devolve to. So, it teaches you that everything fun in the beginning will die out someday, like our lives for that matter. Other games After Eric left the alpha game, many people decided to join the beta game, where it comprises of most 203 middle schools, though, the beta game went boring almost as fast as the alpha game did, with the little progress now, though the game has not died yet. Maaxwell Chen made plans to build a new gamma game, which will be exactly like Conflict Of Nations. Any more progress has not been revealed Sourcs: The United Nations Archives, as Eric kept good records. I'm going to put more stuff in the midde, so not finished